


{Art} Alternative Beginnings

by rosm



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M, Superbat Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosm/pseuds/rosm
Summary: Art for Superbat Big Bang 2019 story "Alternative Beginnings" by Icalynn and Ischa.





	{Art} Alternative Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/gifts), [Icalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alternative Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849540) by [Icalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn), [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa), [rosm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosm/pseuds/rosm). 



**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to my dear Team! You've been patient with me and given me complete freedom.   
> Also thanks to the Big Bang Team, you did this festival for us. And the other Teams, you all ROCK, people! And of course gratitude to our dearest shippers, who read and watch our works, and just exist-))) I love you all!


End file.
